Question: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}\times{-2} & {3}\times{-2} & {3}\times{-2} \\ {3}\times{3} & {3}\times{2} & {3}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-6} & {-6} & {-6} \\ {9} & {6} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$